


Pretense

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to make the evening exciting when you find the right partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> this won the tumblr poll tonight and i hope you guys like it! im fucking dead so im gonna go sleep.

Hisoka waded through the sea of masks with a smile hidden beneath his own, his excitement already mounting from the sheer level of potential he saw around him. It blossomed like a garden before him, the buds of spring reaching towards the sun. Too soon to be picked but still ripe enough to give off that delicious scent of inevitability. The string quartet far off in the corner began to play and the crowd began to move with the rhythm, the body guards shifting to the walls to watch their charges behind their own bland coverings. Seamlessly, he wove himself through the dancing pairs, his eyes sweeping along and judging as they went.

There had to be at least one ready to be picked.

He smiled like a dancer in need of a partner as he walked past them, muttering their rank beneath his breath. 43, 58— oh. He stopped for a moment and took in the 71, licking his lips but without much heat. Strong but still growing, still digging through the dirt to find the sun. Hisoka sighed, ignoring the pointed glare only softened by the bland green mask thrown at him for his staring, and kept on walking.

Eventually the line of guards ended, the rest no higher than a measly 53. His back hit the wall solidly with defeat, his arms crossing in petulant anger. He had been told this was a gathering place of the strong, that the rich could afford the best and made it a point to show it off. Apparently that mentality only extended to their finery, not their personal safety. Boredom creeping in, Hisoka turned his attention instead to the surroundings.

If there was one thing that made the evening worth the effort, Hisoka could easily say it was the masquerade itself. No detail had been neglected it seemed. The vaulted ceiling rested high above, silk and crystal and lights cascading from its lofty heights. With the calm glow, the sheer fabrics blurring the edges of perception, it had the feeling of being underwater. Deep, vibrating measures lilted in the air from the cellos, spurred on by the quick notes of the violins nipping at their heels. Hisoka could feel it in his chest, could feel the taste of the evening licking down his spine. It was almost enough to make up for the lack of fruit ready to be plucked.

“It is rather beautiful,” came a voice next to his shoulder, and Hisoka startled a little. Apparently it was enough to hide this stranger’s arrival. “Don’t feel like dancing?”

A bright grin crept across his face. He knew that voice. “I suppose I haven’t found a partner,” Hisoka replied, turning to take in the smaller man. “I find the supply rather lacking tonight. I can be hard to keep up with, I’m afraid.”

Chrollo, with his Mona Lisa smile, simply hummed, his expression muted beneath the unadorned grey of his mask. Despite his beautifully cut suit, it was all too easy to overlook him when surrounded by so much opulence. If anything, it only drew Hisoka in deeper. He refused to be the first to break the façade.

“What a pity, to spend such a nice night on your own,” he sighed, leaning into Hisoka’s space. The warmth of his shoulder seemed to burn through Hisoka’s sleeve. “Perhaps you just need a stranger to surprise you?”

What a pleasant surprise, Hisoka thought, that careful, composed Chrollo would be so forward when under the cover of anonymity. He was more than willing to play along, especially if it provided him with someone actually able to keep up. With a confident motion, he snagged Chrollo’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He could feel the heat and pulse against his mouth, heady like the music around them.

“Are you offering?” he asked, trailing the soft hand against his cheek. “I would hate to distract you from whatever matter you may be pursuing.” Bringing the hand down, he used the contact as an excuse to draw even closer into Chrollo’s space.

Chrollo was unshakable, but beautifully receptive to the touching. He leaned closer and smiled, this time with teeth. The point of his cross was just visible over the scalloped rise of his mask. “Do you think I could keep up with you? Maybe I’d be better off here, watching the finery from afar.” As he spoke, he pressed even closer, their heads angled toward each other and inviting more.

Vague as it was worded, Hisoka could tell what Chrollo was there for, why he had come out to such a high profile event. The body guards were there to guard the rich, and Chrollo was ever the opportunistic thief. Perhaps he found the evening as lacking as Hisoka had. Regardless of the reason, Hisoka couldn’t find it in himself to refuse the game. “Why don’t we see just how well you do?” he breathed, his lips mere inches from Chrollo’s. The electricity between them was sharp, full and dizzying like the wine poured in excess around them.

Hisoka waited until Chrollo began to close the distance, his eyes heavy and wanting, before he teasingly pulled away. “Who am I to turn down an offer to dance from such an intriguing stranger?” He gave himself a moment to delight in Chrollo’s dazed, slightly disappointed look before coaxing him forward and away from the wall.

Guiding them through the waltzing couples, Hisoka laced their fingers together. He pulled them towards a fairly empty corner, just on the edge of the dance space and the hall. It sent a shiver down his spine, the ease in which Chrollo let him move and position them into the traditional form of the dance. His hands lingered on Chrollo’s hips, his fingers tracing the sharp angles of his waist and back. Eyes hidden beneath the feathered edge of his mask, he didn’t resist the urge to take his fill. Not when it was being so freely given.

Chrollo looped his arms around Hisoka’s neck on his own, letting himself be pulled flush against the man’s firm body. The rhythm of the music seemed to thrum in time to their hearts, easily felt with the proximity. “So I take it you’ll lead me?” Chrollo asked, his head cocked and mouth a dangerously sharp smile.

“Only if you’ll take my direction,” he replied, drawing them into the steps of the dance with practiced ease. “I wouldn’t dare to presume otherwise.” Even as he spoke he drew his hand lower, resting it over Chrollo’s ass. The move brought them even closer together and there was no hiding the excitement between them.

“It seems you’d presume to do quite a bit more though, if I’d let you.” His voice was a cool chime in his ear, Chrollo’s voice tracing the shell with a teasing edge. Fingers tugged gently at Hisoka’s hair, seeming to ask for more.

Hisoka hardly needed to be asked. He let his mouth trail down Chrollo’s neck, nipping gently at the space behind his ear. He could just feel the satin ribbon of the mask against his cheek. “Would you?” he asked, his fingers dipping beneath the hem of the tailored jacket to touch the back of his waistband.

For all his efforts he only received a mysterious smile, the plain mask muting even that. Hisoka longed to rip it off, but the intoxicating thrill of this game was too great to just give in like that. Instead he returned the smile for a moment before reaching up to untangle Chrollo’s hands from his neck. “Why don’t we try something a little less formal? I’d like to see how well you keep up with something more involved than a waltz.” They were still so close, their bodies warm and thrumming enough to drown out the music.

Chrollo simply rose up on his toes, bringing their mouths together into a kiss that managed to burn while it answered. It wasn’t rushed, or messy, or overwhelmingly hungry like so many of their others had been, but tentative. Explorative. Like it was the first in a short courtship.

Like kissing a stranger.

Hisoka’s eyes widened but he quickly recovered from the stumble, unaware of how deep the game went. Surging forward, he deepened the kiss to make Chrollo gasp, make him grip his arms for support. When he broke away to breathe, he took in Chrollo’s expression, the desperate curve to his red lips that told him he had won. He chuckled as he watched him recover, pressing a hail of kisses to his cheeks and jaw, to the gray masking the light in his eyes.

With him clinging so close, it was almost no effort for Hisoka to pull him further into the hall and away from the dancers around them. He had only been to this building a handful of time before, usually for some assassination ploy with Illumi, but he knew well enough where the washrooms were, where the tipsy guests went to avoid the eyes of society.

It seemed that Chrollo wasn’t so well-versed in the building’s layout. Only when the heavy door closed behind his back, Hisoka reaching around his hip for the lock, did he realize he had been brought to a restroom.

“Need to powder your nose?” he laughed, tilting his head to the side as Hisoka began his assault on his neck. Chrollo moaned, low and shakily, when a thigh fell between his own. “I think you look lovely as is.”

Letting his hands untuck the pressed shirt from Chrollo’s waistband, Hisoka set himself to divesting the man of his clothing. “I just thought you’d enjoy the view,” he breathed, gripping Chrollo beneath the thighs to lift him up and away from the door, instead setting him on the ledge of a sink. The mirror behind him was large, ornate, and Chrollo was drawn to the sight like a magpie.

He didn’t have to be prompted to slip off the sink and to his knees, his hands stroking Hisoka’s legs as they made their way to his zipper. Hisoka could feel the hard line of his mask through the fabric, his breath stuttering when Chrollo tugged him free, his mouth tracing his cock.

The teasing didn’t last long after that. Chrollo took him in quickly, eagerly, his tongue laving at the head before letting him thrust inside. Moaning, he pulled away for a moment to take his fingers in as well, coating them in saliva before reaching into his own slacks to begin working himself open.

“You’re awfully earnest,” he observed with a grin, tangling his fingers in dark hair to guide him closer. Hisoka drank in the sight of Chrollo on his knees, his hand’s frenetic movement and his swollen lips spread wide around him. “What a lovely surprise.”

Chrollo moaned around him, the vibrations enough to make Hisoka hiss. The skilled tongue sought out more, dragging his orgasm forward with consummate skill. Tightening his grip in the dark locks, he pulled Chrollo off, coating his face in his release. He was too polite to dirty his hair, but he spared no consideration for the mask. Thick white streaked the gray surface, glistening like pearls.

As he panted, his silent laughter shaking his shoulders, he watched Chrollo gasp and shudder. In an instant he was on him, Hisoka licking into his mouth to chase the taste of himself on Chrollo’s tongue. The man was desperate, his own cock heavy and wet between them. The mess dripped slowly down his cheek and Hisoka couldn’t resist the urge to run his tongue through it, ripping another shiver from Chrollo’s body.

“Can you stand?” Hisoka asked, biting at a pierced ear. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Chrollo mewled, wrapping his arms around Hisoka’s neck as if they were back on the ballroom floor, dancing. “What if I can’t keep up?” he managed to get out, even as Hisoka lifted him up, turning him to lean over the sink. “You going to leave me a wallflower?”

Lining himself up, Hisoka could only laugh. “I think you’ll manage just fine,” he said as he began to thrust in, the move only smoothed by Chrollo’s preparations and the heat between them.

There was no way to hold Chrollo still as he pressed in, the man shuddering and crying out, grasping for the sink ledge as if it could grant him mercy. Hisoka sank his teeth into Chrollo’s neck, rocked his hips to send him keening. He didn’t miss how Chrollo’s eyes were locked on the mirror, on his own flushed face half hidden beneath the soiled mask.

“Finally realizing how intoxicating you are?” Hisoka whispered harshly against his ear, increasing the pace. “I want to show the world, let everyone see how beautiful you look when you’re desperate for my cock.”

Chrollo tensed, his knuckles white against the tiles, but he could only moan. Spurred on by the obvious surrender, Hisoka thrust harder, dug deeper.

“Just look at you, covered in me.” He tugged at the mask with his teeth, delighting in the startled gasp that it provoked. “Can you imagine what they’d say, all of the guests just outside the door? I wonder, if I fucked you hard enough, would they hear?”

Now that the idea was in his head, Hisoka could hardly resist trying.

Chrollo cried out when he gave a hard piston of his hips, choking on his breath as he realized that Hisoka meant it as a challenge. His hips were lifted higher, his weight resting on his toes and the mirror at his chest. The sounds of it all echoed loudly against the tiled room, Chrollo’s moans and cries futilely stifled by his own hand.

Through it all, Hisoka kept talking.

“Imagine them, gathered outside the door, listening to you sing. You’ll walk out there and all eyes will be on you, all of them dreaming of how you must have looked, how hungry you were for it.”

Hisoka could feel him shudder in his arms and he knew he was nearing his end. Reaching around, he gripped tight Chrollo’s cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. A few pumps was all it took to send Chrollo over, his voice loud and wanton and more than enough to have Hisoka following after.

He let himself rest there for a moment, laughing through the breathlessness at the mess they had made of the mirror. It took longer for Chrollo to recover, the sensation of Hisoka pulling out probably speeding up the process if his uncomfortable moan was anything to go by. Hisoka took it upon himself to fix his clothing back into some semblance of order, smirking despite himself at the idea of Chrollo going the rest of the night with the feeling of his release inside him. Turning him around, Hisoka kissed him until he responded, stealing what little breath Chrollo had managed to gain back in his absence.

“You should leave the mask on,” Hisoka grinned against his lips. He could easily make out the dried strands of come against the gray and half hoped Chrollo would be stubborn enough to carry on with the game despite it. “I think the decoration suits you.”

Even with his eyes covered Hisoka could still see Chrollo roll them, his mouth seeking another kiss. He pressed forward eagerly, teasing and tasting all the Chrollo had to give. He felt hands stroke through his hair, pulling him closer.

With a deftness belying his languid posture, Chrollo untied the feathered mask, stealing it off Hisoka’s face before he could process what he was doing. “I think I like yours better,” he murmured against a surprised mouth, pushing away from Hisoka enough to cast off his own. “You’re already flashy enough without the added pomp.”

The surprised theft was enough to send Hisoka laughing, the action so completely Chrollo that he could find it in him to do little else. “You may be right,” he admitted, tying the ribbon around Chrollo’s head when he found him turning, the mask held over his eyes. Through the smears and mess on the mirror, he could see how well the color complimented his skin, how the plumage accentuated his bone structure. It looked right. “It does suit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honeslty dont know where half this shit came from. anyway, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how youliked this. until next time~


End file.
